Red Faced at Ouran
by KittyCat987
Summary: Cat Carosushi is transfered to the top knotch school of Ouran Academy and finds herself in the midst of a group of cute and handsome boys that call themselves the host club! Cat tries to fit in, while the boys make her stand out more! How will she possibly survive the school day, without being attacked by a jealous fan girl? Follow this addictive romance into the midst of her chaos
1. Chapter 1

**Red Faced at Ouran**

**Chapter 1**

I ran down the hallway, trying to find my class. "AHHH, I'M LATE ALREADY!" I gasped, clutching my books to my chest.

It was my first day at Ouran Private High School. My mother and I had moved to Japan this summer and I had transferred to my new school. I frantically ran up and down the hallways, searching the corridors for 'Class A'. This was the first school I had ever gone to and I was already mixing up my class schedule. My whole life I have been home schooled and had taken private lessons.

Did I mention that this school was the size of an amusement park?

"Pardon me, my dear but you seem to be lost." Smiled a handsome blonde student . I blushed, his velvet voice and alluring features, seemed to invite on the idea of a prince, gallivanting on a shimmering white steed.

"Oh, uumm, yes. I-I- I can't find my class and I- I'm already late, It's my first day and I…" I mumbled, sheepishly.

"May I see you schedule?" He questioned innocently.

I handed it to him, watching him wave a blonde strand of hair from his face, smiling. "My dear, this class doesn't start for an hour; this is your free block." He chuckled.

"Oh… well….great…" I smiled timidly, feeling so embarrassed that I could just melt onto the ground. I turned and started to walk off, mumbling, "I'm going to go hide under a rock now."

When my class actually started, I found it easier to find after hearing a girl mention 'class A' and it's "Bad Boy Twins", and followed her and her annoying friends to said class. I found a seat near a window as a brown-haired boy took the seat next to my own.

"Hello." he smiled.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

I blinked at him. "Oh, uh, yes. It's my first day here. My name is Cat Carosushi. It's nice to meet you." I blushed crimson.

Why are there so many cute guys at this school?

"Hey Haruhi," Two voices called in unison.. Looking up, I saw two red-headed boys, standing side by side.

"Who's your new friend?" they grinned evilly, perfectly in sync.

Did they rehearse this?

"This is Cat, she's new. Cat, this is Hikaru and Kaoru." motioned Haruhi.

"Hello." I smiled timidly, still trying to figure out if they had rehearsed their talking or not.

"She's kind of cute." They said in unison as they both sat down, crossing their legs at the same time.

I blushed more. I just wanted to hide my scarlet face, however I didn't want to be rude to the prying twins. "Thank you…you're not so bad yourselves."

I could hit myself on how stupid that comment was.

They burst out laughing. Kaoru gasped between tears, " Oh god, she has to meet the boss!"

"Who?" I questioned curiously.

They lead me to an abandoned music room. Inside were elegant sofas and tables with chairs around them, placed around the room. It was all but empty except for a few guys, all sitting on a sofa, talking. The twins walked me over to where they all had gathered, when suddenly I stopped. The blonde guy was there. I turned and said "Nope." Briskly, but the twins had grabbed each of my arms and dragged me over.

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, I'M NOT DOING THIS, NO!" I yelped, still trying to escape their grasp.

"Who's that?" A little boy spoke up. He was about 4'8 and had the cutest blond hair.

"Aww," I sighed, clasping my hands together, "-are you someone's little brother? You're so cute!" I ran over and hugged him.

A tall boy with sleek black hair and glasses, scribbled in a book."That's Hunny, he's a third year here." He readjusted his glasses, writing again, in the same black notebook. I dropped Hunny and stepped back.

"Oh, well… Hi." I said, scratching the back of my head, embarrassed.

"This is Cat." the twins said in unison.

"Hello Cat, We met this morning in the hallway. My name is Tamaki, I'm pleased to meet you." smiled the blonde boy, kneeling down to kiss my hand.

**….Hi Im ending it here…HEHEHE Umm please review I mean u don't have to but it will make me happy… My thanks go to Daisey for editing this and she says she loves u… if u don't like it I'm so sorry … Any way Peace off u guys and don't die because I love you .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I watched him suspiciously. How could he be so smooth about it? Like I wasn't acting like an idiot this morning… he acted like nothing happened…Play it cool Cat, play it cool.

"Hello, it's nice to formally meet you." I mumbled, blush creeping up my neck.

A taller boy in the back with lovely opal hair, looked to Hunny , " Mitsukuni, Its time for your nap."

"Aww, Takashi! I wanna talk more!" Honey stomped his foot in rebellion and pouted, dragging his feet. He walked into a room and crept into a down bed, curling up and muttering under his "Usa-chan" bunny sheets. (by the way usa-chan is short for usagi for those who didn't know, and that means bunny XD)

Was he for cereal? I mean if Hunny is a senior, then why does he need to nap?… And WHAT IS THIS PLACE. I was suddenly worried that the twins had taken me to a rumored host club. Oh god, what do they do here, is it like the ones I've heard about in rumors? I have to get out of here.

The boy with glasses and an intimidating glare spoke, " I am Kyoya Ootohri, you must be worried about the types of transactions that go on in a place like this, hm? Curious?"

"IT'S A HOST CLUB!" Tamaki interrupted, I don't know if I was imagining it but he was sparkling. Tamaki's face was enthusiastic, his eyes lit up with an anxious and excited spark.

"Where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful "

"That has to be the shadiest sounding thing I have ever heard in my entire life." I said flatly, my eyes, narrowing.

"You must be Cat Carosushi. Your mother runs Carosushi Publishering Co. and you have transferred from England to Japan, correct? My records show that this is your first time attending school." Kyoya smiled. He's intimidating.

ARE THEY STALKING ME….?

"How do u know that about me..?"I trembled, scared.

"As the son of a family that looks into all possible clients, I know everything about everyone, and regularly check students' information. " Kyoya smirked. CREEEPPPPYYYYY.

"Aaahhh, I think I'm going to go, please don't rape me." I stood waiting for a response, but they all stared at me awkwardly. I took it as my cue to leave and started to walk away, but on my way to the door I lost my footing and tripped.

"EEP!" I yelped, as I tumbled to the floor.

There I laid in my new school uniform on the floor, at a host club, full of men… what a sight.

"Ah! Madam!" Tamaki rushed to my side and scooped me up, holding me in his arms, I flushed in embarrassment.

"AHHHH! PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T LIKE BEING PICKED UP!" I squeaked, struggling to escape from his arms.

He placed me down on a sofa gently, trying to avoid my punches and kicks of rebellion.. "My dear… You're bleeding." He pointed out.

"I'm fine," I sighed, trying to rise, only to have Tamaki guide me back into my seat.

"Let me just.." He tried to inspect my wound, but I shoved him away.

"NOPE! I don't want any part in your shady host club. I don't know what you mean by 'entertain' girls but.." I glared again, suspiciously.

"No, No, my dear sweet princess, I'm afraid you don't understand." he smiled,. " We simply … well simply entertain, and bring pleasure to the faces of young women. Stay for today and see for yourself."

The Host club is officially open. I sat next to the Tamaki as they "entertained" the customers. The entertainment is really just them being "Extra Charming", which I didn't think was possible with Tamaki flaunting every aspect of his "perfection"… and good looks.

"Your beauty is like a blossoming rose, I love to stroke the petals and watch it bloom, but will your thorns allow me to do so, my dear?" He whispered in his customer's ear.

Se squealed as I gaped. Who would fall for this crap?

I felt two hands on each shoulder and I jumped. "Hey, Cat, you look bored. You wanna play a game?" said the twins, their eyes flashing mischievously.

"Uhh, sure?" I flinched, confused.

They grabbed me and dragged me over to where a table sat. Two girls sat, watching us amusedly. They plopped me in a seat next to the two customers, smirking.

"Hello ladies" Hikaru smiled.

"This is Cat and she has agreed to be the 5th person in our game" chuckled Kaoru.

His what?!

"Wait, what are you-" I tried to argue but the two twins shushed me.

"shh.." They smiled in sync.

But wh-"I started. I was immediately quieted. They gave me a sharp look, a glint of intimidation in their eyes.

"Here are the rules. You have to guess which twin is which host club member, write it on a piece of paper and whomever gets them all, wins the game." they chuckled together.

"What do we get if we win?" asked one of the girls.

"Well, you get to be the host club queen for a day." Kaoru grinned.

That sound easy…I mean I have met them all but, I don't want to be the queen. I wonder if I could just get some cake… hmm cake.

"Let's start." The Twins smiled cockily.

They suddenly started to act like Mr. Blondie-perfectionist over there, but the girls stared blankly at them. I wrote out Tamaki, sighing. Then suddenly I heard a shout, "Cat-Chan!" and Hunny jumped onto my lap.

"Cat-Chan do you want some cake?" He smiled brightly.

"YESSSSSSS!" I grinned. Cake. Cake. Amazed at the idea of cake. Cake is fabulous.

"But we were playing a game!" Interrupted, Kaoru.

"But there's cake.." I mumbled.

"She can play later," Hunny giggled, pulling my sleeve. We walked over to a table set up with cake and tea. My eyes lit up, and I heard the loudest sound my stomach as ever made, chortle throughout the club room. Oh god, how embarrassing. I didn't waste my time worrying though. CAKE WAS MY MAJOR PRIORITY.

"Oh my god, there are so many kinds!" I smiled enthusiastically. I could feel my mouth water just from staring at the cakes. There were mille feuilles, cream puffs, cheesecake, devil's chocolate cake, opera cake, macarons, assorted cupcakes, green tea mocha cake, even flan. OMIGOD. Hunny and I started eating immediately, I grabbed a strawberry cheesecake and a slice of tiramisu, just beckoning to be eaten, of course I didn't waste much time.

"You sure like cake, Cat-chan." Hunny smiled.

"Yeah, my mother never really let me eat sweets that much." I spooned another slice of tirimasu into my mouth.

Hunny, faster than the speed of light, wolfed down a strawberry shortcake, just momentarily sitting on his plate. Note: MOMENTARILY.

Later, when the Host club had closed, I sat beside Tamaki on a plush sofa.

"So, what did you think?" Tamaki asked, giving me a mix between an enthusiastic and puppy-dog face.

"Um, well… There is one thing I don't get." I smiled timidly, feeling much more comfortable with less guests.

"What is it, Princess?" He questioned, leaning toward me.

I leaned away, not enjoying the lack of personal space. "Why don't you have girl hosts? Wouldn't that make the club more popular? I mean, especially with male students, that way you'd be profiting more with a larger range of customers."

"Well…THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" He laughed as he stood up, pointing a finger in the air. "You shall be the first official female host!" he spun around, now pointing toward me.

"Wait, what? No, I..." I stuttered, confused.

"You will be great!" He laughed enthusiastically. "You are already a female (editor's note: No duh Cat. Yes. You're a girl. Or are you a hermaphrodite? =_=) and you're pretty, so why not!"

"BUT I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE!" I yelped, " I'M ALREADY SOCIALLY AWKWARD! I CAN'T!"

He trailed off, " I will see you tomorrow, host." He winked.

"But-" I argued.

"No exceptions." he called, as he strode out of the room.

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I entered my new estate I heard a call, "How was school sweetie?" My mother smiled as she rushed downstairs to hug e, pinning my arms to my side.

"Fine…" I sighed, trying to worm out of her embrace.

My mother and I have never been close but she always tried to be affectionate, acting like a child that wants a mother's attention. Actually, our roles seem to be reversed, she's also soooo immature.

"Did you have fun? You made friends, right?" She asked worriedly.

"Umm… I wouldn't call it fun but I think they're friends, I mean…" I trailed off.

"OH MY DEAR," my mom yelled, hugging me tighter and squeezing the air out of me.

"HAVE YOU FALLEN IN A BAD GROUP!?"

"NO MOM!" I floundered around, pouting, wondering if I had fallen into a bad group.

"ARE YOU SURE DEAR? I don't want you falling in with bad boy …DON'T BE WHORE!" she warned.

"MOM, don't tell me what to do!" I yelled, and storming off.

**The next day…**

"Cat-Chan!" Hunny yelled and jumped onto my back.

"EEP!" I yelped, toppling over.

A large hand reached out and grabbed me before I hit the ground. Looking up to see that the hand belonged to Mori. I gasped and stood up abruptly, "Th- thank you." I blushed, smiling nervously.

"Mhmm" he mumbled…WHY IS HE SO QUITE… I BET HE HATES ME, BUT WHY? AM I SO UNLIKEABLE? GOD, DON'T I DESERVE A REAL ANSWER. Oh who am I kidding? I'm too socially awkward..

"Wow Cat-Chan, you're super clumsy!" Hunny smiled brightly, clinging to my arm.

"Uhhhh….thanks?" I smiled, smoothing my dress.

Hunny grabbed my hand and Mori's and we three skipped off to the host club singing, "FALALALA," only that Mori wasn't really dancing or skipping, or doing anything really? He was kind of being dragged along.

As we entered the clubroom, I spotted Tamaki sliding across the room on a banana peel and the twins cracking up.

"What's happen in here?" I asked as Tamaki hit the ground, bouncing a few times.

The twins straightened up and Tamaki jumped up, yelling, " OH GREAT! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" he ran over and spun around to me, "We're very excited for our first girl host."

"Wait, isn't Haruhi our first girl?" laughed Kaoru.

"Yeah, but she cross dresses." smiled Hikaru.

"THAT WAS SUPOST TO BE A SECRET!" yelled Tamaki.

"But she was going to find out anyway." both twins said in unison.

"WAIT, WHAT? HARUHI IS A GIRL?!" I gasped …. DOES THAT MEAN I'M GAY?… I MEAN I THOUGHT HE… I MEAN SHE WAS CUTE…I curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth questioning my sexuality…( NO, IM STRAIGHT)

At that very moment Haruhi with Kyoya walked in, "Hey guys." he…she… Haruhi said.

"well, the cat's out of the bag" the twins shrugged in unison. "I thought she knew."

"Wait, Cat is right here? Why would she be in a bag?" Hunny asked cutely.

"Yes about that." Kyoya smiled, adjusting his glasses, "We need to decide if Haruhi will be a female host or remain a male host."

"Wouldn't the new male customers get embarrassed if they're host was once a guy?" I glanced around nervously, turning red thinking about it.

"That might be a good idea." smiled Haruhi.

"Then it's settled. Now onto the topic of if we should have more then one female host, or have some diversity."

BAMMMMM! The door slammed open and a shorter girl with dark brown hair and glasses ran in. " My name is Daisey and I want to be a host in your club!" she yelled in an authoritative tone.

She was about 5'3, her hair fell past her shoulders in slight waves, just on the edge of a curly style. She was in her school uniform, a ribbon decorating her hair. She stomped her foot cutely and crossed her arms, pouting.

Before anyone could speak Kyoya grinned evilly, shaking the girl's hand. "Settled."

**Hello, this is editor-san! (Daisey) wow, I got put in the story in this chapter? O.o? I'm actually with Cat now, editing this! She really hated the 'cutely' thing, yelling, "No! you have to be a pushy character!" Really cat? Is that what you think of me? Oh well, thank you for reading- cat- THANKS FOR READING. AND YES YOU HAVE TO BE PUSHY. AND BOSSY.**


End file.
